


You Drive Me Crazy

by GarbageChic



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, Summer of Olicity, Team Arrow, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarbageChic/pseuds/GarbageChic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity and Oliver have spent months on the road together driving each other crazy with nothing to do but each other. Now they're back in Starling City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Drive Me Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a proper fic. My muse wouldn't leave me alone and forced me to write this at 2am and post it on Tumblr. I'm archiving it here so it doesn't get lost. One day I might edit it and make it a proper drabble but for now enjoy! 
> 
> Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Arrow or any of the Characters, they all belong to the CW & DC.
> 
> Warning: Spoilers for the season 3 finale My Name is Oliver Queen. Read at your own risk.
> 
> Forgive any and all mistakes. I have no Beta. 
> 
> Thanks in advance for reading and reviewing.

## Oliver and Felicity are back in Starling City and have stopped by the new foundry.

 

Felicity whispering to the team while Oliver is distracted: “Guys, can someone _please_ give Oliver a mission or someone to save…he’s been driving me _crazy_ these last few months.”

  
_A few seconds later:_

  
Oliver whispering to the team while Felicity is distracted: “Guys, can someone _please_ give Felicity something to hack…she’s been driving me _crazy_ these last few months.”

 

* * *

 

  
Diggle: “Hey Felicity, thank god you’re here. We’ve been trying to hack into this company’s database for days. They have some mean firewalls installed”. 

  
Felicity: “Move over John”. She sits down and cracks her knuckles, “Mama’s been away from a computer for far too long”. Felicity starts typing. 

  
Oliver looks over lovingly at felicity doing her thing and mouths a silent thank you to Diggle. 

  
Thea: “Hey Ollie, you hear about that gang that’s been terrorizing the city? I need someone to help me take them down. You up for it or do you need me to teach you how to shoot arrows again?” Thea winks at him. 

  
Felicity: “Oh, I’m sure he still knows how to shoot his arrows”. 

  
Oliver: “We’ve been through this before. I can’t be the Arrow anymore. That identity was taken away from me. How do you expect me to go out there without everyone finding out who I am?" 

  
Thea: "You can use Diggle’s outfit for now." 

  
Felicity: "I see you took my advice and got yourself an outfit, I mean identity concealment”.  Grinning at Diggle.

  
Oliver puts Diggle’s outfit on and starts to head out with Thea. “We’ll be back soon.”

  
Felicity: “Oliver.”

  
Oliver stops. “Yes dear." 

  
Without turning around she beckons him to come over with her finger. Oliver obeys and walks over to her. As soon as he’s next to her she turns her head towards him, looks up and points to her lips. He leans down and kisses her. 

  
Felicity: "Be careful out there babe, and come back to me in one piece.”

  
Oliver: “I will. I love you.”

  
Felicity: “I love you too.”


End file.
